


The Light in the Darkness

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's no longer in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Light in the Darkness  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 147  
>  **Summary:** He's no longer in the dark.  
>  **A/N:** written for the phrase 'You are my light in the darkness' on my nekid_spike prompt table

“What’s wrong?” Buffy raised up on one elbow and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before she reached across the bed and flipped on the lamp.

Spike shook his head as blazing light filled the darkness. “Nothing’s wrong.”

A confused look crossed her face. “Then what are you doing up?”

“Watching you sleep.” He reached out and brushed a tendril of hair out of her eyes.

Buffy gaped at him. “Why would you do that?” She glanced over at the clock on the bedside table. “It’s three o’clock in the morning. It's still dark."

He shook his head. "No. It's not.” Spike leaned over and switched off the light. “Not anymore. It hasn’t been since you walked into my life." His whispered words echoed around them and a slow, sexy smile began to spread across his face as he slid closer and pulled her into his arms.


End file.
